rip that heart to pieces
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: hearts are fragile things, apparently made to be broken. at least, that's what livvi thinks. /1. ShaneOC, for Livvi. R&R, since you all love me. /summary in lower case for a reason, so...


_For my friends, all of whom will receive an MV character with themselves fic._

_This is for Livsy, and may she love this._

_**Contains swearing & pushes the 'T' rating. **_

_**I don't own anything.**_

ShaneLivvi(OC)

* * *

She's Livvi Everlark, eighteen, and the new girl in town – the only girl possible to capture Shane's attention from Claire, because she's such a stunner. 'Stunner' is a word that even her rivals have to, however grudgingly, admit she is, because that's _her_: cool, confident, beautiful…everything you'd expect the girl who can steal away boys with the snap of her fingers to be, right?

Within a few weeks, she's getting herself a reputation as a _boyfriend stealer_, someone who steals boys away from loving girlfriends, a _homewrecker_, because Mr. Morris fell so deeply in love with her that he decided to leave his wife to be with _Livvi_.

She doesn't want any of them, of course; she enjoys the thrill, the chance to love _so_ many different people, and yet never be tied down to monogamy, always able to avert her attention to another male. It means she can use her flirtatious nature to the extreme, dress up in short skirts and _tell_ them what she could do to make them happy – but only if they _love_ her first, only if they tell her that they want to be with her.

There'll be the brief _I want you_ stalking mission, the one where they buy her drinks and dance with her, ignoring the whispered concerns of everyone else because _they_ know what Livvi is like, and things will roll smoothly. She'll let them kiss her, and she'll enjoy kissing them back because they're all handsome as fuck – otherwise, why else would she have chosen them?

Then they'll love her, and she'll bed them, and when she's got what she wanted, she'll be on her way, another man's heart to add to the list, another knot on the bedpost.

And yet, even as she makes her way around every handsome _human_ male in Morganville – trying these things on vampires would leave Livvi very, _very_ dead – nobody tries to resist her; they all want to be noticed by her, to be reassured that they're handsome enough for _Olivia Everlark_, and they'll even sacrifice their relationships to know this.

There's no challenge in luring those men who stare at her, however; she doesn't like the way that they're so _easy_ to watch succumb, how they are almost salivating at the mouth when she first sees them. She wants a challenge, someone who acts as though he's truly, madly, deeply in love with his girlfriend, and then she'll lure him away, to the dark side.

(And maybe, if he's handsome enough and worth the effort, maybe monogamy will fit with him, because it has to happen _some_time, right?)

**.**

It's in Morganville's nightclub, the one that's actually frequented more during the day than the dangerous night, where she first meets Shane Collins. He's in for a beer, using the fake id he's been using since he was fourteen years old, and ends up taking the bar stool next to the scantily-clad Livvi, not even looking her way as he makes his order. She thinks he seems tired, as though he's lacking the energy to get home without a beer, and she thinks it's probably because of _his association with vampires_.

Even though she's technically still a newcomer, Livvi knows everything about his strained relationship with Michael, now he's a vampire, and how he _wishes_ that Claire would walk away from the possibilities that her working life with Myrnin offers her, and how he just wants a normal girl, in a way. He wants someone not associated with vampires, someone who dares to live on the edge and not go for Protection, like him.

(She's not really living on the edge; her father is an important Congressman, and if she disappeared when she was in Morganville, there'd be the FBI snooping around within a flash.)

Only when he's swiping his beer from the beer mat, does he turn to look at Livvi, who has coyly turned her head slightly to stop herself from observing him. His gaze is hot on her skin, the appreciation she _knows_ he's feeling evident, even when she's not looking, and only when she hears the distinct clearing of his throat does she know it's safe to turn around – he _wants_ her to look at him.

"Hi, I'm Livvi," she smiles, deciding to use all powers of seduction on the boy who evidently admires her- no, wait, _why is he rolling his eyes_?

"I know who you are, Olivia," he says her full name, and she can't help but realise how _sexy_ he makes it sound; it's as though his voice is liquid and she's running through it, somehow. "You seem to be missing half your outfit."

He manages to make her blush, causing her to look down and observe the way that her skirt is riding up to the point where her (non-existent) knickers are almost on show, and her cleavage is half hanging out of the (almost non-existent) bra she's wearing. There's nothing _wrong_ with this outfit, she doesn't think, since it's gotten her where she's wanted to be for the last few months, and makes men realise what they could have.

Unfortunately, the first man she's wanted it to work on, it hasn't.

He's really rather something, she decides with an internal smile; he has the long, floppy hair that she admires, the physique of someone who is _more_ than strong enough to lift her up, and beauty that she doesn't think she would _ever_ get bored of.

"And _you_ seem to be missing the point that this is a nightclub!" she squeals in retaliation, deciding that maybe seduction of _him_ is the way to go; she's determined that he'll be hers, soon, and if she has to go to him, then so be it. "You, Mr…?" she trails off, waiting to find out his name, and all he does is smile.

"I'm Shane," he introduces himself, taking a swig of the beer on the bar before setting it down again with a clatter. "And _I_ have a girlfriend, who I love. You won't be able to get me, Livvi."

Her eyes narrow in anger, and she realises that maybe she _doesn't_ want this prat; he's full of himself if he thinks that he can speak to _her_ like that, even if he does have the body of a God. Maybe they can share anger, which could then spark the sexual tension, and she gets him like _that_ – anything can go with Livvi, so long as she gets her man in the end.

"You don't know me," is all she can say, her tone without the flirtatious edge of previous, harder and more serious. "I can wear what I want; it's a free country, remember?"

He finally smiles, a more genuine smile than she perhaps originally expected, before it fades away to a harsh line; he doesn't think he wants her, he thinks he loves Claire, and all he wants to do is hurt this chick so she'll leave him alone.

"This town isn't free. Remember that, next time you go try and harass someone here." he's harsh as he speaks, not concerned about destroying her feelings, because he barely knows her. "Go back to wherever it was you came from, and stop trying to destroy lives and relationships."

With this, he storms away, leaving her sitting there, knowing that, in a way, she's won. Even as she fumes and seethes and _swears_ she will not be wasting her time on him any longer, she's aware that, with anger and 'hatred', there always comes a chance to see him again.

(As he walks away, a large part of him wants to get to know this girl better, to screw her, and then maybe he'll realise why he loves Claire – or, in fact, the opposite.)

(Just not this girl, he thinks.)

**.**

He goes home to Claire and tells her he loves her, as he does every night. He tries to do it with more feeling this time, after the guilt from when he was with Livvi, and yet she doesn't particularly seem bothered, being more concerned about the project she's working on with Myrnin.

"Are you fucking him yet, or something?" he cries out, unable to help himself because she's _always fucking talking about him_! It's as though it's impossible for him to have a conversation with the girl he 'loves' without her boss' name coming into the conversation, even though she knows he hates the vampire with a passion.

There's nobody else in the house; it's just him and Claire, able to discuss this like adults, if he's able to calm down, and her face is bone white.

"No, I'm not _fucking_ him, Shane, he's my boss, for Christ's sake!" she snaps, anger merely making her paler than before – as pale as the vampire she may as well be, he thinks viciously. "I don't get why the hell you don't _trust_ me, when I've done nothing to warrant you thinking I've done anything to be ashamed of."

He doesn't respond, part of him thinking that she's right, that she's innocent…but the rest of him remembers those moments he's seen Claire working close with Myrnin, looking as though _they_ were the couple, and he was the outsider, looking on.

"Whatever, Claire," he rolls his eyes, the energy draining out of him – he can't be bothered fighting, not anymore. He's right and she's wrong, he's sure of it, and there's no way that arguing with her is going to make her admit what she's doing; she's buried the guilt so far down, she's unaware of it.

At least this is what he thinks. Little does he know that every time he accuses her of doing something _she isn't doing_, he's just making her more likely to seek solstice in Myrnin's arms when she dumps Shane.

He's ignorant of this, naturally; because as soon as he's out of the room, his thoughts linger on Livvi, and most _certainly_ not imagining kissing her, because that would be _wrong_.

Right?

**.**

The next day, at the same time, they meet in the same nightclub – _day_club – and end up being in the same seats as before. He can't help himself, looking across at her, and she smiles with a vindictive edge as he looks at what she's wearing.

"Oh, am I not allowed to wear _clothes_ in this not-so-free town?" she asks innocently, an edge to her tone that has him recoiling slightly, since he didn't expect her to be the type to hold a grudge.

(All it does is add to the sexual tension, the tension that's been growing since he imagined kissing her last night.)

"You look…_different_," he smiles, completely genuinely this time, as he takes a swig of his beer. Almost straight away, he's wondering if he can get over having been such a huge prick to her…and then, of course, the guilt about Claire kicks in. It's this that has stopped him ever _doing_ anything with other girls before, the feeling that he _ought_ to be faithful, even if there's a chance that she's with another guy behind his back.

All Livvi does is shrug her shoulders; he's hot, sure, and maybe he's nice underneath, but she's not going to go out of her way to flirt with someone who so rudely insulted her yesterday. But when it becomes evident Shane is waiting for an answer, she heaves a sigh and turns her head to face him, a look of disdain crossing her face.

(It's actually masking the way that she really, _really_ wants to be with him, because if she ever chooses monogamy, she'd want it with this guy.)

"What_ever_," she stresses the last part of the word more than the first syllable, rolling her eyes in a petulant manner as she turns away from him once again. Part of her knows why she's doing this, what she knows she'll achieve by making him wonder why she's behaving in such a _mysterious_ and different manner to how she was yesterday, when she tried to make him hers. Little does _Shane_ know that she's got plans to make him hers, and that this is just one stage of the master plan that ends _Livvi and Shane_, not _Livvi and the idea of Shane_, as what currently seems to be the case.

He's intrigued at once to know why she's behaving like this, why she doesn't want to know him when he's trying to apologise to her in a Shane manner. There's a sort of disbelief in Shane's mind, because never has a girl turned him down when he's come to apologise – he didn't have a steady girl before Claire, and he's used to having to go and beg girls to take him back after he did something stupid. This shouldn't be an exception in his mind, especially since she doesn't actually know him, and yet it isn't.

There's an awareness in his mind that he ought to walk away, that she isn't _worth_ him destroying his relationship for, yet he heeds no attention to this warning; he _wants_ her to love him, for him to be able to toy with _her_, before he then realises whether or not she's worth him leaving Claire for.

(After all, Claire's got Myrnin, something he's known for months, so why can't _he_ fall in love with someone else? Or, at least, _be with them_?)

"Um, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday," he walks across to the stool on the other side of Livvi and sits down in front of her, watching as her face turns to shock that he wants to talk to her. "I was pissed off about something my girlfriend did…and it wasn't right for me to take it out on you. I'm sorry." He decides to lie about Claire, citing his bad temper on something she had actually confessed to, rather than the continual lying about the nature of her relationship with Myrnin. That's half the reason he's doing this, he recognises; he wants to hurt her as badly as she's hurt him, and maybe even find himself someone who loves him more in the process. And, of course, there's the fact that Livvi is pretty…

She decides to finally accept the apology, simply because otherwise he'll probably move on –that's part of the issue with the handsome boys who want to forget their girlfriends, because there are always so many of _her_ around – so she flashes him the smile that's won so many of the other men in Morganville over already.

"So, you're Shane Collins?" she pretends as if she's only ever heard about him before, in opposition to their original first meeting. "I've heard _all_ about you," she continues, laying it on thick as she reaches out for her drink, all the while staring into his eyes.

He's more than handsome, she thinks with a certain relish, and she knows that he'll soon be _hers_; soon, she'll no longer have to flit between men and make Daddy think that she's never going to grow up. She'll have found the boy she wants to be with, and he'll want to be with her, and they'll live together and love hard and maybe, just maybe, they'll make a go of things – and it'll work.

"Only good, I hope!" he jokes back, looking straight into her darkdark_dark_ eyes, wondering if, maybe, he'll be sucked down into them and never allowed to leave, like all her other loves. Then he banishes that thought with a certain swagger even to his own thoughts, because the thought of someone overpowering _him_ in the dating game is beyond him.

Though, of course, this is just harmless flirting, and he'll _never_ let it go any further, as he is still in a relationship with someone he loves, so this has to have a ceiling, right?

She leans closer to him until their shoulders brush together, allowing him a glance down her top, which makes him realise that she's nowhere near as innocent as her appearance today – jeans and a relatively unrevealing top – before hastily pulling back; with Shane, she wouldn't want him to think she's a slut, would she?

"_Well_," she's seductive and suggestive in the way that she utters this one syllable, her facial expressions showing everything that she feels, "That all depends on who you speak to, doesn't it?"

He doesn't respond, merely stares at her, an unmistakeable expression of lust and desire on his face for her – for now, she doesn't care if he wants her body more than her, but he's going to want _all_ of her before she'll give herself to him. That's the only way that she thinks she can play this game without breaking _both _their hearts.

(Neither of them realise that the other is playing the same game just as hard, with the same common goal, just in slightly different ways.)

"I guess I'll be seeing _you_ later." She downs the last of her drink before reaching up to press her lips to his cheek softly, yet with enough force to ensure that she leaves the impression of her crimson lipstick – not the best colour to wear, especially in Morganville, but Livvi Everlark doesn't care about customs; she just cares about what _she_ wants – before swaying out of the room.

"Hey!" he calls after her, trying to make her stay, even as he drinks more of his beer. "Where are you going?"

She doesn't even turn back.

**.**

His head is a mess; he's only seen her body and yet he wants her more than he wants Claire, probably because he knows where he would stand with Livvi; they'd both be aware of the other's sexual history, since he'd have been an adulterer and she'd have been the homewrecker, and they'd be the most flawlessly beautiful couple that could ever exist.

And neither of them would work with or for vampires (directly, at least) so he'd never have to worry about Livvi falling in love with a centuries old vampire.

She could just be a pretty face, someone whose purpose in life is to use Daddy's money to get the hottest, most dangerous boy – and he'd certainly fit that bill. Yet he gets the feeling that she wants something more from him than just sex and his body, so maybe they've got a chance to get somewhere.

If, of course, there wasn't the issue of Claire.

**.**

They seem to make meeting in the bar 'their thing' something that, after a while, none of the Morganville natives question, because they're two people who are basically feared by all other people around. Whilst they're both playing the long game, they're keen to get to know the other – Shane to realise if Livvi has any substance inside of her, Livvi to realise whether or not there's a _real_ chance that he'll leave his girlfriend for her, and whether he will be capable of loving her.

So they clash.

She's seductive and outright bitchy in the way she talks, questions him without mercy, and doesn't care about his feelings, because she _doesn't _care about them, not really, whereas he's just demanding to know everything about her. They're actually pretty similar in the way that they interrogate the other, demanding to know intimate details without reason, and yet neither of them see this in the other, their previous idea of mutual dislike returning.

Yet neither of them can leave. Neither of them can allow themselves to walk away from someone like this, especially when they've changed for them already: Livvi has stopped mass-dating, something the female population of Morganville appreciates more than anything, and Shane just doesn't speak to Claire anymore, incase he ends up telling her that he's found someone else…as he's pretty sure, now, that he could quite happily run off with Olivia Everlark and never look back.

(Though he'd never tell her this, of course, since he hopes she thinks that he thinks she is a whorish bitch who doesn't deserve him.)

(She doesn't.)

And now, three weeks later, as they sit together in the dark, far corner of the bar, his hand on her leg in a suggestive manner she's _oh_ so wanting to allow, she watches as he moves his head, in order to press his lips against her ear.

"I _want_ you," he whispers, barely audible above the beat of the music, since they've decided to chance being out in a club during the night hours.

Her heart thumps harder as she realises she's _won_; she's gotten him to say he wants her first, though the gradual way that her clothes have been getting lower and smaller every day they meet probably has given him an inclination. And though she wanted more than this, she wanted the _L_ word, this is enough, because she can't face it being any longer either.

Without waiting, she grabs his shirt and drags him to the ladies toilets and locks the door, just before Shane grabs her and throws her against it. Her arms wrap around his neck as his mouth finds hers, causing her to gasp as she realises just _how_ great a kisser he is; his girlfriend _was_ lucky, since she's sure after tonight, he's never going back to the girl who is most likely with a vampire.

(Though Livvi knows Claire's innocent of Shane's accusations…and that's something she would never tell him.)

"You…you," she gasps against his lips, before he renders her speechless with his well placed touch.

**.**

They wake up the next morning in her hotel room, having somehow managed to make it back there through a haze fuelled by lust and booze, and neither of them regret anything; all he regrets is having to tell Claire that he doesn't love her, that he loves the town slut and that they're made for one another.

"It's funny," Livvi murmurs, her fingers interlocked with Shane's as he pulls her into his arms. "You'd never have thought that _we'd_ be good together, you know, since we're so headstrong and controlling."

He laughs and kisses her neck, his hands snaking around her waist as he talks, "or, you know, that'd make us perfect for one another."

"Touché," she agrees, turning around and kissing him again, because it's the most amazing thing, and she's sure that she'll never get bored of kissing _Shane Collins_.

**.**

They go to tell Claire together, his arm wrapped around Livvi's waist because he loves her, he thinks, and it's not the type of love he had with Claire. It's not a slow-building, slow-burning type, one that takes months to form; it's a splurge of emotion, fiery and hot and utterly, _utterly_ intense. He loves her; she loves him.

They're happy.

The apparent love of his life doesn't see it this way though; all Claire can do is remind him of the promise ring he gave her, the way that they've fought through everything together, how they've never, _ever_ cheated.

All he does is remind her of Myrnin, and her blush is enough to condemn her as guilty, even though she's more innocent than he'll ever be, or Livvi, since she's the one who destroyed everything.

(Claire _does_ love Myrnin, she'd just never have cheated on Shane, as he did with Livvi.)

And so, as Claire picks up the pieces of her broken heart, Livvi and Shane walk on through Morganville, confident for now in the knowledge that they're fucking great together.

His lips press on hers, and Livvi allows him to think he's in control, but he isn't, not really, since she arranged everything – and all he could be called is a piece in her game, something that she'll keep forever, she thinks, since this is what she thinks will be her one and only shot at monogamy.

And, fuck, he's worth it.

* * *

_You better love this, Livsy, or I'll go crazy._

_Don't__ favourite/alert without reviewing, please and thanks._

_Vicky xx_


End file.
